New Gunghollow
New Gunghollow Was a Regian City that was constructed by the Universal Generation, on Earth In the Gunghollow Resting Area In East Africa, During the Galactic War. It was constructed as a Back Up State, and a late Gift to Markana Gunghollow Williams for his Manufacture Date. It was composed to be the first Regian City to be constructed on Earth. After the Galactic War's end in 2289, following the destruction of the Universal Generation it was repopulated by Humans and was used as a Warp gate for transporting Humans to Universe of Hora. Construction On February 1st 2167 on Markana's Birthday, during the opening stages of the Battle of Kenya, The forces of the Jennetta 3rd Core led by Jennetta Gorger Roha herself broke through the Universal Earth Defenses at the Battle of Somalia and entered Kenya heading for the spot where the Island of Gunghollow once stood before it was beamed to Rivera. After deploying infantry and mechanized support from the Uplift Nature Reserve from the MoonWalker flagship the UGN GRA. The forces began to overwhelm the areas around the Gunghollow rest Zone and began to prepare for the construction of the first major Regian City in the History of all planet Earth. The city came under construction shortly after the Universal Generation occupied Kenya and began to dig in until the city was completed. After the City was completed the Universal Generation forces began to storm the streets celebrating Mark's Manufacture Day as he initialized the city was to be named New Gunghollow despite his birthday having to pass 2 years ago, due to construction. New Gunghollow was given to him as a late gift too make up for both lost birthdays. However the Universal Generation began to mass deeper into Kenya occupying one small town after another. They stopped after the defense ring around New Gunghollow was strong enough to prepare for other operations else where on Earth. Population Despite being a major trade city, No Citizens roamed the streets of New Gunghollow even after It's construction. Though the City consists of large offices, police stations, and Train Stations, the City at the time of the Galactic War was populated by Universal Generation Soldiers and was often used as a field Head Quarters and War Trade route for Armies fighting in the fronts else where on both Earth, her Colonies, and In the Universe Of Hora. After the Galactic War the City was populated by Human Citizens who would often look at the city as a large school for learning Regian and Regional History. New Gunghollow was the main source on how the Earth forces warped into the Universe of Hora during the closing events of the Galactic War. War 'The Galactic War' During the events of the Galactic War, New Gunghollow was considered to be the Heart of the Universal Generation Invasion force on Earth. It was also a major cemetery for the Fallen Universal Generation Military leaders who ended up dead some where around the planet during the major Invasion. 'First Battle of New Gunghollow' The First Battle of New Gunghollow (October 20, 2169 - November 5th, 2169) was a part of the beginning of the big push during the events of the Universal Generation Occupation of Earth, taking place from late October to Early November In the fall of 2169. Over the course of the battle, Universal Generation forces stood into the defense of the city of Mombasa, and the areas around Kenya. The areas around Kenya were quickly occupied in a matter of hours by the Jennetta 3rd Core. However, after the Stryker's retreat back to Chicago after having to receive a Variety of Wounds from Earth Invading forces, the the City and Kenya Areas were reinforced by another, larger Universal Generation force sent by the Markana Gunghollow Williams. In the aftermath of the battle, Horcuda and Highland Rivera reinforced as well making New Gunghollow almost impossible to occupy by Earth Forces. 'Second Battle of New Gunghollow' The Second Battle of New Gunghollow (November 17th 2206 - December 10th 2206) was a ground and aerial engagement between the Universal Earth Alliance and the Universal Generation in the region of Tsavo in and around the town of Voi, Kenya on Earth in November 2206. It was the last engagement in Africa for the Rest Of The Rivera Federation War. 'Universal Death War' 'Encore War' Military New Gunghollow's Military during and After It's construction was non other than the Universal Generation, of Course. The Universal Generation remained as the major Military for New Gunghollow until It's major fall In the end events of the Galactic War on Earth during 2206. The Universal Earth Alliance along with the complete support of United, later became the new Military for New Gunghollow after the Occupation and the end of the Galactic War on Earth. Sectors New Gunghollow was the Main Universal Generation Strike Head Quarters and residential area on Planet Earth During their Occupation. It was close to the events of Universal Generation occupied Chicago. It was given as a gift On Markana Williams Manufacture Date in order for it to be his first city out side of his Continent of Gunghollow, and a back Up State. It was developed after the Rivera Federation occupied the Areas around Kenya surrounding the Gunghollow crater. In 2168, After the Universal Generation Occupation of Kenya East Africa during the Markana Williams manufacture Date he wished for a New Gunghollow to be constructed over the area where his continent once stood. Due To Riverian advance technology the city experienced explosive growth, but nothing compared to what followed, The Universal Generation managed to complete the city in the matter of Just 2 Years. The city grew out as well as up, its urban sprawl unequaled throughout the continent. An influx of trade, for War Materials and a massive Head Quarters in the Heart of the City. New Gunghollow By the mere crash of 2168, New Gunghollow had absorbed the entire island and many of the surrounding towns, which became overrun by Invading Universal Generation Forces during the Construction. The majority of New Gunghollow is divided into numbered, symmetrical sectors to limit human Invasion, and property damage, should disaster befall the Orbital Elevator. Some districts such as Gunghill, Torquise, Kaltone or Kirkana still retain their original names. The original names are often seen in the names of streets or train stations, The city came under construction shortly after the Universal Generation occupied Kenya and began to dig in until the city was completed. After the City was completed the Universal Generation forces began to storm the streets celebrating Markana's Manufacture Date as he initialized the city was to be named New Gunghollow despite his Manufacture Date having to pass 2 years ago, due to construction. New Gunghollow was given to him as a late gift. However the Universal Generation began to mass deeper into Kenya occupying one small town after another. They stopped after the defense ring around New Gunghollow was strong enough to prepare for Further operations else where. 'City Walls' The Walls that surround the Universal Generation City consists of heavily reinforced Metallic Alloys mixed with powerful Regian Aura Metal that consists to be so strong that not even a tank could damage it. The Walls have a grand total of 20 Turrets on it's peaks that over look the shore lines of Kenya and out to sea in case of a major sea invasion. Wall even spread throughout out the city dividing it into sectors so there can be a limited though of Invasion or if a civil war should start out in the streets between the Universal Generation forces for power, which of course would be highly a false state. The walls however despite being major reinforce also contain a weakness on both the top portions and the lower portions which if damaged, the walls could lose it's strength and be vulnerable to tank fire and air bombardment. 'Gore Park' Gore Park is located outside of New Gunghollow on a small piece of land that nears the city walls. This piece of land was the only one that was no longer touched during the construction of the city, the park only has one dead tree due to the land not being healthy from the Universal Generation Industries killing the land. Gore is mostly used as a Universal Generation Grave yard for Android leaders who were lost in the wars Formal Military leader Negative 9 Was laid to rest in this very park. Markana stated that "He now belongs to New Gunghollow now". After the Galactic War Gore Park remained as an Universal Generation Cemetery so humans can spit on the graves of all of the evil androids who nearly drew the human race into complete and utter extinction, the park was demolished a year after in 2293. Communication New Gunghollow's consists of Large Communication Antenna's on the top of the Main Office Buildings located in the down town area, during the Universal Generation Occupation They would often send a link up to the Blockade in Earth's orbit where they would transfer the signal like a Satellites into the holo shot or holo radio to the forces around the planet. After the Galactic War the Communication Arrays were later designed and remade by Humans to work for Satellites. The Cities Communications later became part of the Earth Cities and was easier to over come than using Cruisers as a Satellites, like the Universal Generation. Trivia Category:Universal Locations